Spartacus
|Letzter Auftritt = |Volk = Thraker |Berufung = Soldat der römischen Hilfstruppe, Gladiator, Geflohener Sklave, Rebellen-Anführer |Beziehungen = Sura (Ehefrau) ---- Varro (Bester Freund) ---- Crixus (Rivale/Freund) ---- Drenis (Gefährte/Freund) ---- Byzo (Gefährte) ---- Mira (Ex-Geliebte) ---- Quintus Lentulus Batiatus (Dominus/Förderer/Feind) ---- Gannicus (Rivale/Freund) ---- Agron (guter Freund) ---- Duro (Freund) ---- Ilithyias Sohn (Sohn) ---- Gaius Claudius Glaber (Legat/Feind) ---- Donar (Freund) ---- Drago (Ausbilder/Mentor) ---- Lucius Caelius (Berater/Freund) ---- Nasir (Freund) ---- Naevia (Freundin) |Status = tot |Darsteller = Andy Whitfield (Staffel 1) Liam McIntyre (Staffel 2, Staffel 3) |Synchronsprecher = Tobias Kluckert }} Spartacus (thrakischer Name unbekannt, deutsch auch Spartakus ''geschrieben) ist ein thrakischer Krieger, der ein berühmter Gladiator in der Arena gewesen ist und während des dritten Sklavenkrieges zur Legende wird. Anfangs dient er unter der Leitung von Drago als Gladiator in Batiatus’ Ludus und konkurriert mit dem aktuellen Champion von Capua, Crixus. Im Laufe der Zeit fliehen er und viele der Gladiatoren aus der Gefangenschaft und formen eine bewaffnete Rebellion gegen Rom. Er ist Titelfigur und Hauptprotagonist der Serie, steigt aus dem Nichts auf zum Arena-Champion und setzt schließlich alles daran für die Freiheit aller Sklaven zu kämpfen. Er gilt als der „Bringer des Regen“ und ist bekannt als "''Der Thraker", „''Der Schlächter des Theokoles''“, "Der Bezwinger des Schatten des Todes", und "Der König der Rebellen". Aussehen Spartacus hat, passend für einen Gladiator, eine schlanke und durchtrainierte Figur. Zu Beginn der Serie, während er noch ein freier Mann ist, hat er langes gewelltes Haar. Es wird kurz geschoren, als er zum Sklaven verurteilt wird. Als Gladiator hat er kurzes, braunes Haar und in der Regel raue Gesichtsbehaarung. Er hat eine auffällige Narbe auf seiner rechten Brust. Dadurch das Spartacus von zwei verschiedenen Darstellern gespielt wird, hat er innerhalb der Staffeln unterschiedliche Augenfarben: Andy Whitfield (Staffel 1) hatte blaue Augen. Liam McIntyre (Staffel 2 + 3) hat grüne Augen. Persönlichkeit Spartacus ist ein Thraker mit einer unsterblichen Liebe zu seiner Frau Sura. Er liebt sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und würde alles für sie tun. Anfangs, als er versklavt wurde, gehorcht er Batiatus erst dann, als Batiatus einverstanden ist, seine Frau zu suchen, sodass sie und Spartacus wieder zusammen sein können. Seit Batiatus und Spartacus diese Abmachung haben, ist es sein Ziel, der beste Gladiator zu werden, um so Suras und seine Freiheit zu erkaufen. Als seine Frau stirbt, findet er anfangs keinen Sinn mehr, weiterzuleben. Nach einiger Zeit, wird er allerdings durch eine Erinnerung von Sura wieder daran erinnert, dass es immer einen Sinn zum Leben gibt. Später, als er erfährt, dass seine Frau absichtlich von Batiatus getötet wurde, plant er ein Attentat gegen Batiatus. Als ihm dies, in Zusammenarbeit mit Crixus, gelingt, baut er eine Rebellion aus, mit der er versucht, den Staat Rom zu vernichten und alle Sklaven zu befreien. Fähigkeiten Bevor Spartacus versklavt wurde und zu einem Gladiator in Batiatus’ Ludus wurde, war er bereits ein geschickter thrakischer Kämpfer, der dazu in der Lage war, geschickt mit Schwert und Schild umzugehen. Außerdem hatte er bereits makellose Wurffähigkeiten mit dem Speer. Seine eigenen Kampffähigkeiten erlauben es ihm, vier Gladiatoren auf einmal bekämpfen zu können. Auch beherrscht er das römische Brettspiel Latrokulus so gut, dass er Batiatus darin schlägt, was er in seiner Zeit bei den Söldnern gelernt hat. Nach seiner Ausbildung zum Gladiator stiegen Spartacus’ Fähigkeiten und schließlich wird er zum ersten Kämpfer Capuas. Bevor er erster Kämpfer war, nutzte er Schwert und Schild im Thraex-Kampfstil. Nach seinem Sieg über Theokoles änderte er seine Ausbildung zum Dimachaerus-Kampfstil, welcher mit zwei Schwertern beidhändig geführt wird. Spartacus ist geübt ihn vielen verschiedenen Kampfstilen in einer Vielzahl von verschiedenen Waffen. Er kann mit Schwert und Schild kämpfen, nur mit einem Schwert, mit zwei Schwertern und beherrscht das Benutzen eines Speeres, sowohl zum Werfen als auch als Nahkampfwaffe. Des Weiteren ist er auch geschickt im Nutzen einer Axt und einem Hammer. Davon abgesehen ist er noch sehr geschickt in dem unbewaffneten Kämpfen, denn er beherrscht, genau wie Gannicus, das Pankration, was eine altgriechische Sportart ist. Insgesamt kann Spartacus sehr gut in der Arena und auch auf dem Schlachtfeld als Soldat kämpfen. Die Kombination mit seinem scharfen Verstand und seinen tödlichen Fähigkeiten machen ihn zu einem wahren Meister des Krieges. Beziehungen Sura right|250px Spartacus liebt Sura über alles, seit er sie das erste Mal sah. Sie war die Frau, die ihn zähmen konnte, denn er war bekannt als großer Frauenheld. Seit er das erste Mal eine Nacht mit Sura verbrachte, liebt er sie über alles und würde alles für sie tun - auch sterben. Als sie und er versklavt wurden, wollte er alles tun, um sie zu befreien und als er erfuhr, dass sie gestorben ist, fand er anfangs keinen Sinn mehr im Leben. Sura kam das erste Mal in Spartacus’ Bett, da die Götter ihr in einem Traum zeigten, wer er werden könnte. Als er dann später erfuhr, dass Sura absichtlich auf Befehl von Batiatus getötet wurde, wollte er unbedingt Rache nehmen und seit dessen Tod wollte er auch Rache an Glaber nehmen. Seitdem sie tot ist, konnte er außerdem keine Frau mehr so lieben, wie er sie liebte. Mira right|250px Die Beziehungen zwischen Mira und Spartacus ist sehr kompliziert. Sie sind sich das erste Mal begegnet, als Batiatus sie in seine Zelle geschickt hat, um ihm Vergnügung zu gewähren. Spartacus ersehnt sich jedoch nach keiner Vergnügung und schickt sie weg. Später wird sie noch einmal von Lucretia zu Spartacus geschickt und Lucretia droht damit, sie zu töten, wenn Spartacus "sie nicht nimmt". Also treffen sie sich in seiner Zelle wieder. Spartacus denkt, sie ist aus einem anderen Grund hier und droht ihr deshalb. Sie versichert ihm jedoch, dass dem nicht so ist und erklärt ihm, dass sie Ärger kriegt, wenn sie ihm keine Vergnügung bereitet. Spartacus erwidert, dass sie ihm einen anderen Gefallen tun kann, indem sie nach Aurelia, der Frau von Varro, sucht. Mira akzeptiert und an dem nächsten Tag erzählt sie Lucretia und Batiatus, Spartacus hätte viele Wünsche gehabt. Batiatus und Lucretia glauben ihr und sie bekommt keinen Ärger. right|250px Im Laufe der nächsten Zeit schicken Batiatus und Lucretia Mira viel öfter zu ihm, um ihn abzulenken oder aus anderen Gründen. Nachdem er dann erfahren hat, dass seine Frau absichtlich von Batiatus getötet wurde, plant er Rache. Dazu braucht er Miras Hilfe, da sie das Haupttor zum Ludus öffnen soll, an dem Tag, an dem er Rache nehmen will. Diese akzeptiert nach kurzem Zögern, mit der Bedingung, dass sie einen Schatten der Liebe, die er für Sura gehegt hat, spüren darf. Sie schlafen also miteinander. An dem Tag, an dem also die Rache bzw. Flucht durchgeführt wird, hält sie ihr Versprechen ein. Nachdem Batiatus schließlich getötet wurde und Spartacus eine Rebellion aufbaut, schließt sie sich ihm an. Einige Wochen nach diesen Ereignissen, während sie auf der Flucht vor Rom sind, hat Mira starke Gefühle für Spartacus entwickelt. Er selbst erwidert diese Gefühle, allerdings nur leicht. Inzwischen haben die beide eine Affäre bzw. eine ähnliche Beziehung aufgebaut. Sie schlafen mehrfach miteinander. Nach einem Streit verschlechtert sich diese Beziehung und beide sind nicht mehr zusammen. Seither sind die beiden nur noch Freunde, aber da Mira inzwischen das Bogenschießen gut beherrscht, schätzt er sie inzwischen auch als Kämpferin. Nachdem Mira von einem Römer durch einen Axtwurf gestorben ist, zeigen sich bei ihm trotzdem Gefühle und Traurigkeit. Er beerdigt sie schließlich ordentlich, obwohl die Ressourcen der Rebellen sehr erschöpft sind. Einige Zeit später, nachdem die Rebellion Tausende Anhänger erreicht hat, merkt man Spartacus an, dass er eine lange Zeit keine Liebe mehr empfunden hat. Außerdem betrauert er Miras Tod immer noch. Seine anspornenden Gedanken während des Kampfes gegen Crassus widmen sich auch Mira und bei der Bestattung von Crixus erwähnt er ihren Namen als einer der Menschen, um dessen Tod er trauert. Laeta Laeta und Spartacus teilen eine komplizierte Beziehung. Sie basiert anfangs auf Freundschaft, später auf Wut und letztendlich auf Liebe. Sie begegnen sich das erste Mal, als Spartacus getarnt als Getreidekäufer in Sinuessa en Valle ist. Sie spricht mit ihm und sie freunden sich schnell leicht an. Später, als Spartacus und seine Anhänger Sinuessa erobert haben, wird ihr Ehemann von ihm getötet, was sie tief erschüttert. Danach wurden die restlichen Römer, die überlebt haben, von den Rebellen schlecht behandelt. Nur Spartacus passt darauf auf, dass sie nicht getötet werden und genug zu essen haben. Laeta erwidert das mit Dankbarkeit. Nachdem Spartacus Laeta und die anderen Römer freigelassen hat und sie Marcus Crassus aufsucht, berichtet sie von ihm und seinem Plan. Nachdem Crassus schließlich Sinuessa zurückerobert hat, wird Laeta zur Sklaverei gezwungen und an Heracleo verkauft. Gannicus befreit sie daraufhin, bringt sie zu den anderen Rebellen und sie erkennt, was die Römer wirklich sind. Von da an kümmert sich Spartacus um sie und schließlich baut sich eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen den beiden auf. Laeta ist an seiner Seite, als er stirbt. Historischer Hintergrund Spartacus hatte wahrscheinlich einiges Wissen von der Arbeit der römischen Hilfstruppen, bei denen er einige Zeit diente und wurde von den Historikern Plutarch und Appian als erfahrener Kommandant mit bereits erworbenen militärischen Erfahrungen beschrieben. Dies gab ihm das Verständnis über die Truppenbewegung und das Kampfverhalten der römischen Truppen. Sein Körper wurde nie unter den Opfern gefunden, doch Historiker stimmen grundsätzlich darüber ein, dass er im Kampf gegen Crassus fiel. Trivia * Andy Whitfield, Schauspieler der ersten Staffel war 178 cm groß und wog 85 kg. http://www.celebheights.com/s/Andy-Whitfield-47367.html http://www.heightdb.com/person/Andy-Whitfield http://www.spartacus.wikia.com/wiki/Spartacus#Trivia * Liam McIntyre, Schauspieler der zweiten und dritten Staffel ist 186 cm groß und wiegt 85 kg. http://www.celebheights.com/s/Liam-McIntyre-47716.html http://www.heightdb.com/person/Liam-McIntyre * Spartacus zeigt, wie Gannicus, dass er Erfahrung in Pankration (eine altgriechische Sportart) hat. * Spartacus und Gnaeus sind die einzigen beiden Gladiatoren, die ihren Kampfstil im Laufe der Serie ändern (obwohl Varro in einigen Episoden beim Training im Stile eines Hoplomachus trainierte, anstelle eines Murmillo). * Spartacus war als einziger dazu in der Lage, den Ägypter ohne Unterstützung zu besiegen. * In einem Kommentar auf einer der Blu-Rays wird klargestellt, dass Spartacus seinen Kampfstil von Thraex zu Dimachaeri wechselte, weil er so seinen Helm nicht mehr tragen musste und man so das Gesicht des Stars mehr zeigen konnte * Spartacus ist ein Thraker von dem Stamm der Medi. In der Serie gibt es einige Hinweise darauf: **wenn Spartacus erfährt, dass er Rufus spielt, um den Medi-Stamm in der Arena zu besiegen **seine Feinde sind die Geti * Spartacus scheint Mira nicht wirklich geliebt zu haben, da keine Bilder von ihr in seinem Flashback auftauchen, während er Glaber tötet. Dennoch ist es möglich, dass er sie geliebt hat und seinen Verstand befreit hat, da er sie durch den Tod von Salvius schon gerächt hat. Als er mit Gannicus spricht, erwähnt er Mira allerdings nicht. ** Sura erwähnt bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen, dass Spartacus niemals eine andere Frau so lieben wird wie sie. ** Bei der Totenbetrauerung von Crixus erwähnt er Miras Namen. ** Seine letzten Gedanken sind unter anderem auch Mira gewidmet. * Spartacus rächt seine beiden Geliebten, indem er Salvius tötet (wodurch er Mira rächt) und Glaber umbringt (den Spartacus für Suras Schicksal verantwortlich macht). * Spartacus und Crixus haben einige Gemeinsamkeiten: ** Spartacus und Crixus haben beide Kinder, die sterben; Crixus tötet seines bei dem Massaker in Batiatus’ Ludus und Lucretia tötet Spartacus’ Sohn durch ihren Suizid. Zufälligerweise ist in beiden Fällen Lucretia beteiligt. ** Spartacus und Crixus hegen ebenfalls beide einen Groll gegen einen Prätor: Spartacus gegen Glaber für die Verurteilung von ihm und seiner Frau zur Sklaverei, und Crixus gegen Varinius, der verantwortlich für Acer und Rhaskos’ Tod ist. ** Spartacus und Crixus lieben beide ihre Frau mehr als das Leben selbst und würden alles für diese tun. * Spartacus starb (vermutlich) 71 v. Chr. im Alter von 38 und Julius Caesar wäre zu dieser Zeit 29 Jahre alt gewesen. Nach historischen Überlieferungen haben sich die zwei jedoch nie getroffen. Zitate Satz-Zitate und Gespräche: Blood and Sand "Du riechst nach Wein." - "Ich bringe Becher. Gefüllt mit Feierstimmung." - "Ich ehre deinen Sieg. Mit Gebeten." - "Dein Unterricht hat die Wiedervereinigung mit meiner Frau ermöglicht. Aus Dankbarkeit möchte ich mit dir trinken." - "Deine Absicht weiß ich sehr zu schätzen. Aber Wein hat mir seit Jahren nicht mehr die Lippen benetzt." - "Deine Götter verbieten das?" - "Nein. Eine Frage der Disziplin." - "''Sura'''' hat mich auch stets gewarnt." - "Eine kluge Frau." - "''Sehr viel klüger als ihr Mann. Wenn sie nicht in mein Leben getreten wäre..." - "Und jetzt kehrt sie zurück. Die Götter haben dich wahrhaftig gesegnet." - "Sura würde das auch sagen." - "Und du?" - "Die Götter und ich, wir gehen keine gemeinsamen Wege. Obwohl Sura viele Male versucht hat, uns einander näherzubringen." - "Weise und verständnisvoll, einen Mann trotz seiner Fehler zu lieben." - "Sie ist der Grund, weshalb das Herz in meiner Brust noch schlägt." - "So eine Liebe wie diese zu finden, ist ein seltenes, großes Glück." - "Du sprichst aus Erfahrung?" - "Meine einzige Frau. Meine Gedanken sind stets erfüllt von ihr." - "Und lebt sie noch?" - "In meiner Erinnerung." - "Ich hätte sie gerne kennengelernt. Und ihr von der Würde ihres Mannes erzählt. Verzeih mir die Störung deiner Gebete." - "Spartacus. Ich kann nicht auf den Sieg trinken. Aber auf deine Frau. Und ihre glückliche Rückkehr. Die Disziplin beugt sich dem Gebot der Stunde." - "Du ehrst uns." - Drago und Spartacus über Sura und Melissa (Stunde des Ruhms und der Trauer, 1x06) "Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann wecke niemals einen Gladiator." - Spartacus zu Mira, als sie ihn aus dem Schlaf reißt (Die Huren Roms, 1x09) "Als meine Mutter mich gebar, hatte ich schon ein Schwert in der Hand. Kämpfen ist meine zweite Natur. Vom Vater auf den Sohn vereerbt." - Spartacus zu Batiatus, als sie ein Spiel spielen (Mörderisches Opfer, 1x10) "Es gibt nur einen Weg: Wir bringen sie alle um!" - Spartacus zu Agron und Duro (Enthüllungen, 1x12) "Ich musste so handeln, weil es gerecht war. Blut verlangt nach Blut. Viel zu lange haben wir uns den Launen unseres Herrn unterworfen, und verloren. Ich werde das nicht mehr zulassen. Euer Leben gehört euch. Geht euren eigenen Weg oder schließt euch uns an. Miteinander werden wie Rom erbeben lassen!" - Spartacus zu den Sklaven und Gladiatoren, nachdem er sie befreit hat (Tötet sie alle, 1x13) War of the Damned "Macht euch auf den Weg, und weicht nicht von ihm ab. Geht!" - Spartacus zu den Leuten seiner Armee, die in die Berge fliehen (Sieg, 3x10) "Was auch meinen Leuten zustoßen wird, das passiert, weil wir es so gewählt haben. WIR entscheiden über unser Schicksal, nicht du! Nicht die Römer, nicht einmal die Götter!" + "Besser durch das Schwert sterben, als durch die Peitsche des Herrn." + "Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit, nicht in dieser Welt." + "Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, werde ich dich töten." "Nein, du wirst es versuchen." "Das ist alles was ein freier Mann tun kann." - Spartacus zu Crassus, bei ihrem Vier-Augen-Gespräch vor der alles entscheidenden Schlacht (Sieg, 3x10) "Es ist eine schwere Bürde, auf das Ende des Krieges zu blicken, und den Preis dafür abzuwägen." "Glaubst du nicht daran, dass wir Crassus besiegen können?" "Du beschwörst immer das Unmögliche herauf. Und ich würde nicht gegen dich setzen im letzten Spiel, aber die Aussichten sind nicht vielversprechend." "Nein, sind sie nicht." "Ich würde dir Wein anbieten, um die Stimmung zu heben, aber ich habe mich davon abgewendet." "Das ist mir mit Freude aufgefallen. Auch ich verzichtete auf wilde Vergnügungen, als ich dem reinsten Herzen gehörte." "Du sprichst von deiner Frau." "Als wir zum ersten Mal das Lager teilten, sagte sie, die Götter hätten ihr ein Orakel geschickt, in ihren Träumen. Und hätten ihr vorausgesagt, dass ich nie eine andere Frau lieben würde." "Ist die Voraussage wahr geworden?" "Ich fand Freude bei anderen." ''(Gannicus lacht) "Doch es gibt da eine Leere in mir, die nie gefüllt werden kann, eine völlige Leere, wo mein Herz mal schlug. Seit Sura nicht mehr da ist. ... Du hast mich mal gefragt, wie ein Sieg beschrieben werden kann. Ich dachte, die Antwort liegt im Tod der Römer."'' "Diese Meinung gilt nicht länger?" "Es ist das Leben, was ihn ausmacht. Nicht der Tod von Römern, nicht unserer, noch von denen, die uns in den Kampf folgen. Sondern das Leben von Sibylla, von Laeta, von der Mutter mit dem Kind, von so vielen anderen. Sie alle sind Sura. Und ich will, das sie leben." "Ein Grund, dem sogar ich zustimme." "Wenn wir den anderen eine Chance geben wollen gegen Crassus, musst du mehr tun, als zustimmen. Du musst anführen." "Ein alter Streit, Spartacus." "Einer, den wir nun beilegen sollten. Ich kann das hier nicht tun, ohne dass du die Stellung einnimmst, die dir zusteht. Eine, die niemand mehr verdient als du." "Was soll ich für dich tun?" "Das Unmögliche." - Gannicus und Spartacus letztes Gespräch miteinander in der Nacht vor der Schlacht (Sieg, 3x10) "Wärst du nur als Römer geboren. Dann stündest du jetzt neben mir." "Ich danke dem Schicksal dafür, dass es nicht so ist." - Crassus und Spartacus' letzte Worte zueinander, während ihrem Zweikampf (Sieg, 3x10) "Er lebt noch. Wir haben die Berge erreicht." (Agron) "Wir haben auf dich gewartet. Wie versprochen." (Laeta) "Alle in Sicherheit?" ''(Spartacus) "Pompeius hat die andere Hälfte angegriffen. Viele wurden getötet." (Agron) "Wir müssen ihn auf den Bergpfad bringen. Bevor wir auch entdeckt werden." (Laeta) ''"Haltet ein. Ich will eine Weile ruhen." (Spartacus) "Wir dürfen hier nicht länger ausharren." (Nasir) "Nein, sicher nicht. und ich kann euch nicht folgen." (Spartacus) "Spartacus. Spartacus." (Laeta) "Spartacus. Das ist nicht mein Name. Ich will den endlich wiederhören. Ausgesprochen von der geliebten Frau, beim langersehnten Wiedersehen. Vergies' keine Tränen. '''Es gibt keinen größeren Sieg, als diese Welt zu verlassen, als freier Mann.'"' '''- Agron, Laeta und Nasir reden ein allerletztes Mal mit Spartacus, bevor er stirbt (Sieg, 3x10) "Eines Tages wird Rom verblassen und vergehen, aber die Erinnerung an dich wird ewig weiterleben in den Herzen all derer, die sich nach Freiheit sehnen." - Agron über Spartacus' Vermächtnis (Sieg, 3x10) Reden: "Es sind viele Jahre vergangen, seid ich Gladiator war. Ein Titel und eine Aufgabe, die ich nie haben wollte. '''Rom' hat mir das aufgezwungen, und vielen meiner Brüder. Und heute Nacht werden wir es ihnen heimzahlen! Lasst uns dem Sohn von Crassus und seinen Männern zeigen, was wir gelernt haben, unter der Gewaltherrschaft ihrer mächtigen Republik! Wir werden ihnen eine Lehre erteilen, zu Ehren der Toten, mit römischem Blut!"'' - Spartacus' Rede zu Beginn der Toten-Spiele (Der Tod und das Sterben, 3x09) "Heute Nacht erheben sich die Herzen in der Wiedervereinigung mit denen, die wir verloren dachten. Väter, Brüder und Schwestern. Söhne und Geliebte. Haltet sie ganz fest, denn der Schatten von Rom fällt auf uns. Gemeinsam werden wir unser Schicksal finden. Was es auch kostet. Doch lasst uns auf keinen Fall, die vergessen, die nun nicht mehr in unseren Armen liegen. Die, die ihr Leben geopfert haben, damit alle frei leben können." - Spartacus' Rede, bevor Naevia Crixus' Leichnam verbrennt, (Der Tod und das Sterben, 3x09) "Spaltet die Himmel mit dem Klang seines Namens. Sie sollen ihn zu Crassus und Pompeius tragen, wie einen rollenden Donner, der Blut und Sturm verspricht. Alle, die dazu fähig sind, werden die letzte Schlacht gegen Rom kämpfen. Und das verspreche ich euch: Wir werden frei leben, oder eins sein mit unseren Brüdern im Tod!" - Spartacus' Rede, als alle Rebellen Crixus' Namen ehren, (Der Tod und das Sterben, 3x09) "Meine Freunde, die Zeit unserer Trennung ist gekommen. Ihr sollt wissen, dass wir in Gedanken bei euch sind, im Kampf gegen Crassus und seinen Legionen. Viele von uns werden fallen. Es gibt keine Strategie, keine Täuschung, die den Lauf des Schicksals verändern würde. Jedoch unser Blut verschafft euch die Gelegenheit, sicher in die Berge zu gelangen. Weit weg von den Klauen Roms, die uns mit Tod bedroht haben, und Kummer. Brecht auf und lebt frei." - Spartacus' Rede an seine Leute, kurz vor dem Aufbruch in die Berge (Sieg, 3x10) "Hört zu! Crassus wird bald den Befehl geben. Wir treten gegen diese Legionen im offenen Kampf an. Wir stehen im Schatten einer größeren Streitmacht. Ihre Republik wirft ihn über das Leben eines jeden ihrer Männer, einer jeden Frau, und eines jeden Kindes. Verdammt zur Dunkelheit der Sklaverei. Gezwungen zu leiden und zu schuften, damit die Reichen und die Mächtigen ihr Vermögen über jeden Bedarf und Sinn hinaus anwachsen sehen können. Sie sollen zu der Einsicht kommen, dass alle, die atmen, den gleichen Wert haben. Und das die, die den Stiefel auf die Kehle der Freiheitsliebenden setzen wollen, fallen werden, unter dem '''Schrei der Freiheit'."'' - Spartacus' letzte Rede an seine Rebellen, direkt vor der Schlacht (Sieg, 3x10) Auftritte * * * * * * * * * * * * |Staffel 2 = * * * * * * * * * * |Staffel 3 = * * * * * * * * * * }} en:Spartacus Kategorie:Thraker Kategorie:Gladiator Kategorie:Haus des Batiatus Kategorie:Champion aus dem Hause Batiatus Kategorie:Rebell Kategorie:Champion von Capua Kategorie:Männer von Batiatus Kategorie:Historische Figuren Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Rebellen-Anführer Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Hauptprotagonisten Kategorie:Thraex Kategorie:Dimachaerus